User blog:Ian Scarlett/2015 Most and Least favorites VOCALOID
Yup I love this xD I will expose my thoughts and opinions about my dislikes and my favorites Vocaloids! Most favorites DAINA: Impressive Engloid. She has a voicetype that I wanted and requested a long time in Engloids, she's not nasally like Ruby, CYVA or DEX, she's very clear despite her flaws, quite agressive, pretty lisp and has a special vocal trait that I actually never seen in an Engloid. Many ppl don't like her cause she's a bit "normal" compared to other releases ( or she sounds similar to AVANNA or CYVA WTF??), but it's this fact I like in her. I quite love her, and I really enjoy her characteristics. Gumi: Again, really impressive Vocaloid. Quite compared to other loids (especially galaco, kokone and Chika) but still quite again. She sounds really emotive and has also a younger and pretty voicetype that I really like. Her V4 isn't the perfection but I really enjoy her VBs, tbh I don't like NaturalSweet, she's too nasal for Gumi and a RIP OFF Chika in my opinion but PowerFat and SoftWhisper are so cool. My favorite Japanloid ! Her English VB is so useful, emotive and definitely 2 in my top Engloid. Iroha: First Vocaloid I've liked. Her voice is so great ! Still feminine, but deep and with a pretty falsetto. Like Gumi, she was really advanced in her time, and her V2 is still better in quality than current Vocaloids. Her V4 is just a big improvement, and sounds more affirmed or finished than her V2. The only problem I've with her V4 is she's a bit more thinner? than her V2 and Soft isn't really soft imo Just more breathy, almost huskier and raspy. Anyway she's great. Soft design is awesome (I don't care with her boobs), Natural's one is weird (her head is WAAY too big) and V2 is so lovely, I still like V2 better but V4 is great. Chika: Love her. She's one of the easiest japanese Vocaloids to use, very smooth and despite her screetchy higher range, very great in quality and great lower range. I don't care with her Gumi-ness, I actually don't hear this. Her design is really pretty too. MEIKO: It's an unpopular opinion I guess, but I love her English VB. She has a smooth and pretty feminine tone which I find really pleasant to listen, especially in soft or EDM songs. The problem I have with her is she suffers of the mouthfullofcotton syndrome (mostly in Crypton Engloids) and in consequence, she's hyper muffled. I didn't love her V1 but she has grown on me A LOT and I enjoy listen her ! I love her V3 cause she offers to MEIKO to sound really feminine, and smooth like the VB she should be in V1. KYO and WIL: Most favorites masculine VOCALOID. KYO is really solid and has a really pretty masculine voicetype, and WIL is husky and very soothing. I enjoy listen them. Rin: Her voicetype is the most lovely loli-ish I've heard. I have a problem with her V4, but despite their chopiness, Act1 and Act2 were great. I really like sharp pronounciation (though not in Engloid) and Rin has the best of them. Tohoku Zunko: I like her. Soothing and pleasant feminine VB. Hatsune Miku: I like her and I haven't a reason for this. "Meh" kokone: '' She's my definition of meh honestly. Medium, nasal, flat and high vocal. I find her really pleasant to listen, but she isn't my type. ''anon and kanon: Again, a definition of meh. I really enjoy their designs (especially kanon's) but their voices are meh so far. anon is forgettable, again a medium feminine V3 with a medium quality and a soft tone. Not really smooth though. kanon is the most interesting. But not too much too. She's whiny instead of powerful :c Ruby: It seems she doesn't deserved the hype she had. I can understand for DAINA to have a not really good quality and sounds almost metallic instead of smooth or more whiny than soft but again, she was rushed and created the last year so it's normal for her. Ruby, after 2 years of developpement, is more metallic than current Engloid and almost metallic as CUL which I find a shame cause we excepted her to have a really good quality. Her transitions are so meh and her tone is boring. Even Misha her VP tunes her like a "squeaky CYVA" (thx GEN). She may be pleasant to listen (though less than kokone lol) but her voice is just a CYVA more emotional a.k.a more nasal. Least word: Another high pitched, metallic and nasal voice. Rin V4X: I feel her update on V4 lacks something who had Rin V2. Maybe the sharpness? I enjoy cillia's cover with her, but apart this, I've don't listened something really interesting :/ bc Rin is more smooth than her V2 and I find this a little bit bad cause she was the best power vocal for me. Though her English is really smooth and quite pleasant to listen ! CUL: I enjoy the idea of the vocal but she's too much loud, whiny and nasal for me ... ? I find good songs with her, but I quite can't appreaciate her voice too much tbh Unity-Chan: Another high, thin and loli voice. Not really interesting seeing Rana and Rin who can have the same vocal ability than her but a far better quality. VY2: Boring so far. Again I'm not really fond of masculine voices. Mew: I just love her VP, but Mew lacks the emotionnal impact who Miu has. Plus she's an another mid-range and thin japanese vocal but she was one of the first so she's forgiven lol Dislikes (wait lol) Category:Blog posts